When September Ends
by BritishIslesDame
Summary: War has struck Europe once again. Matthew is enlisted, along with his brother Alfred. Sadly, the one you love never came back. Canada x Reader {No dialogue}


I_You sat on the window sill of your bedroom, smiling up at the bright sky as the clouds painted pictures across the blue canvas. As you gazed, a soft knock came from the door and you turned your head towards the sound. The door creaked open to reveal a tall blonde man._

You immediately jumped from the oak window sill and flung yourself at the tall man. A dark crimson blush tainted his pale face as he held you close to him. You pulled out of the hug and gazed up at him, his single curl lightly caressing your forehead. For a few moments the both you shared a longing stare into each other's eyes.

He brought a hand to your cheek and caressed it with his thumb casting you a small smile. You noticed the change in his attitude and arched your brow in confusion. You tried looking into his purple hued eyes, but he kept glancing off to the side.

You backed away from him in hopes that he'd tell you what was wrong. For a few minutes he looked like he was about to say something but he then would shut his mouth. You reached forward and gently grabbed his hand. You tipped his chin up so your eyes met, you smiled and gave him a slight nod telling him it was okay.

He took in a sharp breath before he pulled his hand from yours. He pulled something out of his Olympic sweatshirt pocket and got down on one knee. He opened up the tiny box he held in his hand revealing a ruby encrusted engagement ring. You began to giggle, he was so shy but that's why you loved him.

He glanced up at you for approval, purple hued eyes full of hope. You nodded enthusiastically as he slipped the ring onto your finger. You didn't even give him time to stand up before throwing your arms around his neck and hugging him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck giving you a butterfly kiss.

A few tears fell from your face as you pictured the two of you growing old together. This Canadian was the man you loved, and hope to always love. He pulled away from the hug looking directly into your eyes again. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, blushing as he did so.

You softly laughed at his shy actions. His face slowly inched towards yours, his breath tickled your face. You began to close your eyes as you felt his maple syrup scented lips on yours. You smiled into the kiss you once again wrapped your arms around his neck returning the kiss. He shyly wrapped his arms around your sweatshirt clad body holding you close to him.

You stayed embracing each other for what seemed like forever. The silence soothing both of you. As you hugged your Canadian closer to you, he kissed the top of your head. Which earned him a kiss on his crimson red cheek. He shyly smiled at you before kissing your forehead.

August 29th is the day you'd remember forever./I

You were sitting on your back porch, Kumajiro your fiancée's polar bear was sitting in your lap sleeping soundly. You smiled down at the fluffy white bear, it's been seven years since he has last uttered the words 'who are you'. There was no need to anymore.

A tear fell from your eyes as you stroked the bear's soft fur. The creature softly breathing as it peacefully dreamed on your lap. You looked out towards the field that surrounded your house. It's extremely lonely without him, yes his brother visits from time to time. Nonetheless it was still hard, since Alfred looks so much like him.

You still remember the day he was sent overseas to fight. You were just engaged and he was already sent off. Another tear fell from your face as you recalled the memory.

iIt was a stormy September day. The rain clouds were dark with mixtures of flashing yellow light and roaring thunder. The rain hit the window pane like bullets, you walked over to the lit fireplace and sat in front of it's warmth.

You watched as the flames danced on the log. Colours of red, yellow, orange and blue licked the air hungry for growth. You felt something paw against your leg. Turning your attention to the creature, you found Kumajiro staring up at you with warm brown eyes. You smiled at the small polar bear as it hopped into your lap, trying to find a comfy position to fall asleep.

You heard footsteps coming from behind you. A long arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you close to them. You nuzzled your face into his chest as you both watched the flames dance on the log.

For awhile silence fell over the two of you. A drop of water fell from above splashing onto your forehead. You glanced up to see tears falling from your fiancée's unsually sad looking eyes. From his pocket he pulled out a small white envelope that had already been torn open.

You gave him a confused look before gingerly taking the envelope. You carefully reached inside and opened the single sheet of white paper that inhabited the envelope.

'Brother, I need your help.

The Germans have attacked the Ridge. Arthur and I have tried to take over it, but our men keep dying. I need you and Alfred both to come and help. It's our last shot to win this war and get it over with. If we recapture the Ridge, we can push them back towards their borders.

Please, I've been there to help you and Alfred. Now I need you to return the favour. If you don't come I don't think we'll win the war, and it could be the end of me and Arthur. You and Alfred are our last hope, please.

Francis.'

You read the letter over again, tears falling down your cheeks as you reread it over, and over. You shook your head not being able to read the words which now appeared in a blur of ink. You already knew your fiancée's reply. Of course he would go help his brother, he'd always help his family. You didn't want him to leave, you two just got engaged a mere three days ago.

It was a war, people die in wars. Thoughts of his bloodied, beat up, lifeless body clouded your mind. You began to cry harder all while your fiancée held you close to him.

You tried arguing with him in hopes of him staying. Instead of agreeing, he looked at you with a sad smile and shook his head. He has always been loyal to his older brothers, doing anything in his power to help them through their trials and tribulations.

He grabbed your left hand and kissed the finger that portrayed the golden ruby ring. Another tears escaped from the corner of his purple eyes. This would be the fifth time he's gone to war. He always made it out with minimal injuries and hoped to God that this would be one of those times.

A car horn honked from the street below you. You turned to look at your fiancée who sported his Canadian military uniform. A golden maple leaf embroidered on his left shoulder. His army bag slung over his right shoulder, an army helmet sat crooked on his blonde hair.

He gave you a sad smile as small tears fell down his face. You ran towards him and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go. He shut his eyes in bliss as he held you back never wanting to let go either. You began to cry heavily as he tried soothing you, whispering promises in your ear. It was no use though, for he was crying just as much.

Another loud horn sounded from outside, this one more urgent. He pulled out of the hug and looked you right in the eyes, vowing a silent promise to return to you. He gently placed his lips on yours for the last time before leaving.

He gave you one last longing glance before turning on his heel and walking out the door. You ran to the front porch watching him climb into his brother's truck. You waved goodbye to your fiancée as tears poured down your face leaving behind streak marks.

Kumajiro padded up beside you gently, he nuzzled his face into your leg. Your fiancée sadly waved back to you as they drove off into the distance. You knelt down beside Kumajiro and began to pet his head. Softly smiling at the bear, you picked it up and snuggled close to it as you walked back into the house.

The day he left was September 1st.

The day he returned, never.

It had been almost three weeks since your fiancée had left to go fight in the war. It has had it's toll on you as well. Most nights you had trouble sleeping, if you could even sleep at all. Thoughts about him dying on the battlefield or becoming a prisoner of war to the Germans fogged your mind.

These thoughts have haunted you to your breaking point. You sat curled up on your couch crying, sobs wracking your body. Sounds of heavy boots came from your front porch, a loud knock followed.

You jumped up from the couch and ran towards the door hoping it was your fiancée returning from war early. You didn't care if it's only been over two weeks since he left, you just hoped that it indeed was him at the door.

You quickly flung the oak door open a hopeful smile on your face. You then got a good look at your visitor, your smile faltering a bit. The man's blue eyes were blood shot like he'd been crying. His dark blonde hair matted with dirt, and his glasses were scratched up.

A small tear fell from his blue eyes, an equally sad expression on his pale face. He handed you a small yellow script of paper. You recognized the dreaded piece of parchment and immediately began to cry again. Alfred gave you another sad look before hugging you, trying to calm you down.

You tried squirming free from his grasp, not believing that your fiancée was dead. You looked into Alfred's cloudy blue eyes and instantly knew your fiancée died fighting bravely. You appreciated the fact that Alfred was the one to tell you the news and not some stranger. It still didn't change the fact that Matthew was dead though.

You fell to the ground crying, vicious sobs wracking your body. Kumajiro came running up to you, giving you the saddest look you've ever seen. The bear began to paw at your arm, making a whimpering sound. His brown eyes gazed at you with a questioning glace, as if to say 'where is he?'.

All Alfred could do was look down at you with tears in his eyes. Yes, he lost a brother but you lost your true love. You lost the only person you have ever truly loved and cared for. Alfred knelt next down to you, he rubbed circles on your back hoping to calm you down.

He was dead, never to return. He promised he'd return. He promised to come back to you, you were going to be married and live happily ever after. Not now though, now he's gone forever.

September 10th, the day a brave soldier died. The day that would change your perspective of the autumn month forever.

A shot from a body snatcher rang out through No Man's Land as Matthew trudge past the dead bodies of his comrades. Alfred was right next to him as they advanced towards the German lines. The Ridge border was in sight.

Another shot rang through the foggy air, Matthew expected to see another man down. His violet eyes quickly searched for a bloodied body. Instead he felt something wet dripping from his chest. He looked down to see red blood trailing down his uniform, staining it with the sinful colour. He fell to the ground dropping his gun in the process.

Everything was now in slow motion. The shot caught Alfred's attention, he cautiously looked towards his brother who was laying on the ground with life visibly slipping from his eyes. Alfred knelt down beside his brother, tears already falling down his face.

Matthew let out a small weak cough as more blood poured from his wound. Tears clouded his eyes as he remembered the promise he made to you. He hated himself for not being able to keep it.

Alfred held on tightly to Matthew's hand as he slowly watched his brother's life slip away. Alfred tears splashed onto the ground. Suddenly all the fighting and gun shots seized. Instead cheers and shouts of joy filled the air they had completed their mission. Alfred held onto his dying brother, sobs wracking his body.

Matthew gave him one sad look, without words Alfred knew what he was saying.

'Take care of her'

Alfred sobbed more as he felt his brother's life leave his body. He had been brave, led soldiers to victory plenty of time before. He even stayed with his regiment when the Germans attacked them with chlorine gas.

Matthew was indeed brave, and will forever be remembered as a true hero./i

Seven years, seven years since he died. You wished he had never left and could be here to hold you now. You knew it was selfish but you just wanted to kiss him one more time. You loved him, tears clouded your eyes as you looked into the heavens.

You knew he was watching over you from above, and one day you'd be reunited.

iHe was sporting the same uniform he had left in. There was no bullet hole or blood from where he'd been shot. He looked, perfect. You ran through the field of tall grass towards his open arms.

He'd been waiting for this day since he died. The day you two would be reunited in heaven.

You jumped into his waiting arms hugging him tightly. He kissed you gently on the lips before placing you back onto the soft ground. He gingerly grabbed your hand as you both walked towards the blinding white light that would finally reunite you two forever./i


End file.
